A Gentle Touch
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: A collection of one-shots in an AU that takes place 5 years after PHF where everyone lives, and Narancia and Fugo are married. Smut and fluff chapters mixed together, hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Narancia can't tell if he hates or loves when Fugo does this to him.

Narancia flailed weakly, putting an arm over Fugo's shoulder and smiling at him. Fugo was currently carrying Narancia up the stairs, planting some soft kisses on his stomach on the way up. Narancia scratched the back of Fugo's head as he nuzzled into the blonde's chest.

"Panna, do you __have__ to do this every time? I really get tired of being carried like this." Narancia softly muttered into Fugo's ear as his eyes met with his lover. Fugo simply smiled softly and kicked the door behind them closed as he reached the top of the steps, moving to the two's shared bedroom.

"I like it, though! You work so hard all the time, and I really just want to take a little bit of the stress off of you." Fugo reluctantly sat Narancia down on the bed, lighting a candle on a bedside dresser as he began to slip his shirt off. Narancia couldn't help but grin as he pushed some loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Trust me, walking for fifteen seconds up some stairs is less work than you think it is.", Narancia said.

Fugo grinned yet again and slipped his shirt onto the carpeted floor, putting his hands on his hips as he crawled over onto the bed, and near Narancia. Narancia tilted his head, looking puzzled for a moment before rubbing Fugo's back with his hand, trying to ask a question. Before he could say anything though, Fugo had already put his fingers into Narancia's mouth, silencing him as he slowly undid his pants.

Fugo put on a pleading face as he pouted and whined softly. "Come on, Narancia… Please? I just want to… make you feel good. Y'know? You always try to make me cum first, but for once, I'd like to pleasure __you~__"

Narancia couldn't lie. He always tried to make his partner release before ever getting off himself. And usually, when he did finally get off, Fugo had used up all of his energy, so Narancia would have to finish himself. It had been longer than Narancia would like to admit since he was able to release first.

Narancia's made a small moaning noise and nodded in approval as he sucked on Fugo's fingers, licking them slowly and delicately while gently grazing his teeth over them. He tugged on Fugo's wrist a little, with Fugo pulling his hand away shortly after. Narancia continued to pant softly as he regained himself.

"Ah… You d-don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know… I'm more than happy with ju-Nngh~!"

Narancia's monologue was cut off by a streak of pleasure throughout his body as Fugo rubbed his lower abdomen gently. The lower half of Narancia's body was generally very ticklish, and he couldn't help but slightly loll his tongue out from the sensation. Narancia's hips involuntarily jerked as Fugo carefully unzipped Narancia's pants, pulling them down and onto the lower part of the bed.

"No excuses. You do so much for me, and I need to pay you back. Just, uh.. lay back and relax, I guess." Fugo made an unsatisfied grunting noise as he ran his hands down Narancia's inner thighs. He was never good at dirty talk; it just wasn't in his nature. Although, when he did do it right, it always made Narancia blush lewdly, seeing how rare it was. Narancia heeded Fugo's advice and laid back on the bed, wrapping his legs around Fugo's back and pulling him in as his breathing rate accelerated.

Narancia forced himself to not object as Fugo latched his fingers into Narancia's underwear, slipping them off meticulously and making Narancia hiss through his teeth as his erection sprung free. Fugo arched a brow, as he was surprised to see Narancia this hard already, but he put the thought in the back of his mind; Fugo did the same most of the time.

Now that Fugo had successfully gotten Narancia mostly naked, he pondered what to do for a short time as he ran his fingers up and down Narancia's cock, making him shudder and moan quietly in response. Fugo smiled at Narancia's lewd noises and started to wrap his hand around Narancia slowly, pumping at a intermediate rate.

Narancia jerked his hips up again and drooled slightly, putting his hands into Fugo's hair as his eyes already started to roll back into his head. It had been weeks, no, __months,__ since Narancia had gotten a handjob that wasn't meant to lube him up. The friction of Fugo's hand made him arch his back as he groaned out pleasurably.

"Ahh~ That's r-really good, Fugo… when did you learn to do all this?" Narancia could barely utter a sentence as Fugo picked up the pace, smirking as he brought his mouth uncomfortably close to Narancia's cock, breathing gently down the sides.

"I picked it up from you, Nara~ Now, I told you to sit back and enjoy yourself, so why don't you do just that?" Fugo pressed his non-occupied hand into Narancia's chest, forcing him to lay back down and shudder slightly at the heat of Fugo's hand. Narancia hated to say it, but he was getting closer than he wanted to be, at a faster rate than he would like.

Before Narancia had the opportunity to tell Fugo that he was getting near his climax, Fugo was picking up the pace yet again, his eyes switching between Narancia and his cock, which was trembling and releasing precum at a rapid rate. Fugo licked his lips and stood up slightly, locking eyes with Narancia as he began to speak.

"Are you about to __cum,__ Narancia~?" Fugo raised his eyebrows and smirked seductively as he continued at the same pace, watching as Narancia squirmed and jerked uncontrollably, gripping Fugo's other hand as a form of support. Narancia moaned and mumbled for a few seconds, being unable to formulate an answer for a moment.

Eventually, Narancia groaned and twitched again, finally being able to speak, although it was for a short moment. "A-Ah~! Y-Yes, Fugo, I-ah~ I'm so close! P-Please…?" Narancia gripped Fugo's hand harder and forced himself not to cum on the spot, trying to keep himself stable for Fugo's approval. Eventually, he was able to stop himself from seeing stars enough to look down at Fugo, who had his mouth partially hanging open, eyes locked on Narancia.

"Cum in me."

That did it.

Fugo quickly took his hand away and took all of Narancia's shaft into his mouth, trying to not gag as he closed his mouth fully, creating a perfect suction on his cock. Narancia could hardly process all of the pleasure that was streaking through his body as his legs twitched again and his tongue lolled out onto the side of his mouth. Narancia screamed out Fugo's name as he came, shooting jets of cum into Fugo's waiting mouth as waves of intense pleasure coursed throughout him.

Fugo stayed on Narancia for almost a full minute, making sure to take as much cum as he could before finally swallowing, sticking out his tongue slightly to show Narancia that it was still covered in his fluids. Narancia still twitched intermittently before finally sitting up again, pulling Fugo up onto his lap and kissing him deeply.

Their tongues intertwined and circled each other, Narancia tasting his own seed alongside Fugo's naturally sweet flavor. It tasted surprisingly close to candy, and Narancia couldn't get enough of it. He rubbed the back of the blonde's head and couldn't help himself from rutting into his side, despite already orgasming.

After a few minutes, Fugo quickly ran out of air and pulled away, coughing gently as he put his forehead against Narancia's. Narancia gently kissed Fugo's forehead and spoke softly into his ear.

"Same time next week?"

Fugo chuckled and sat himself down on Narancia's chest, setting his head down to hear Narancia's beating heart. He smiled and gently closed his eyes as Narancia pet his hair some more.

"Yeah, same time next week."


	2. Chapter 2

Narancia tapped his foot softly against the ground, pacing back and forth as he scratched his chin, smirking as he flicked the light on.

In the center of the room was Fugo, with his hands tied around his back and around the chair, and a blindfold over his eyes. He squirmed playfully in his seat, a stupid grin covering his face as he was still baffled at the fact that Narancia would do this for him. He licked his lips and tilted his head up slightly, pointing his head in the general vicinity of Narancia.

Narancia chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he sat in Fugo's lap, grinding softly and grinning when he got a groan out of Fugo. Narancia teased him, running his fingers up and down his neck, gently tickling him and moaning softly when he felt the crotch of Fugo's pants tighten under him.

"C-Could you stop teasing me, Narancia? Just please… g-get to it already." Fugo whined softly as he bucked his hips, eliciting Narancia to groan and grind back down. Narancia started pulling his shirt off as he smirked.

"Hush now, or you won't get anything. You asked for this, so I should be allowed to have a little fun." Narancia chuckled softly as he dropped his shirt on the ground, bringing his hand back up to Fugo's face and rubbing it softly. He brought his other hand down to his lover's crotch, feeling the warmth inside and latching a finger inside the button of the jeans, slowly taking off Fugo's pants.

With every movement Narancia's hand made, he made sure to accentuate it with his surprisingly soft and sultry voice. "Besides… I can do whatever I want with you~" Fugo stopped himself from drooling at the sensation of Narancia's voice in his ear, only opting to slightly butt heads with Narancia in order to find his lips, kissing him softly as he felt himself only grow harder.

Fugo was now starting to regret asking Narancia to bind his hands up, as it severely limited his movement, but he was able to situate himself enough to help slip his clothing off as his cock released out into the open air. Fugo groaned softly and Narancia gasped a little at the warmth pressed against his thigh. He quickly looked down and chuckled some more, rubbing the head of Fugo's cock with his thumb.

"My my, not even any underwear?" Narancia ran his other hand up Fugo's thigh and smacked it softly, causing Fugo's hips to lurch forward again as he groaned. "I'm honestly a little disappointed with you." Fugo panted softly as he squirmed back and forth, trying to get his hands out of the restraints he was in.

"H-Hot. Hot, so h-" Fugo's complaints were cut off by Narancia beginning to slowly stroke him, causing him to moan a little louder than he intended to while tilting his head back. Narancia shook his head as he used his opposite hand to unbutton his own pants, opting to simply chuckle as his own pants fell to the floor.

Narancia quickly slipped off his underwear, gripping Fugo's cock a few more times to make sure it was hard enough before climbing back onto him, hovering his entrance over Fugo's shaft. Fugo cut whatever Narancia was about to say off, talking in a worried, more hushed tone.

"A-Ah, Nara… don't you need lube for thi-" Fugo gulped as he felt Narancia's lips touch his own, the kiss lasting a short time before Narancia spoke again. "I've been stretching myself for a while, Panna. I think I can handle this." Narancia kissed his forehead and grinned, slowly sliding himself down onto Fugo. "It's-ah~! C-Cute how much you worry about me, though…"

Narancia let out his classic small, tempered moans that drove Fugo wild, making Fugo grunt and groan again as Narancia went all the way down on him, shifting for a moment before starting to move up and down. Fugo tried to help out the process, thrusting slowly and in sync with Narancia. He kept trying to snap the leather restraints on his hands tied around the back of the chair.

Narancia pouted a little, stifling his moans enough to speak clearly. "You-nngh… can't break those. So quit it." Fugo only chuckled as a purple aura surrounded him, a silhouette of Purple Haze's form appearing behind him. "I can't~?" Purple Haze was almost fully formed before Narancia reached his hands around, breaking the leather restraints, but not without a lot of groaning on Narancia's part.

"No cheating! I'll take them off for you, sheesh…" Purple Haze quickly deformed and disappeared along with the purple aura, with Fugo grinning and laughing a little as he used his newly freed hands to take his blindfold off. Fugo blinked a few times and squinted a little as he got used to the light of the room, but quickly licked his lips and picked up the pace of his thrusting, smirking at Narancia's form.

"Why'd you put this blindfold on me? You know I want to see __all of you__~" Fugo put his hands on Narancia's hips, letting Narancia stretch his arms out as he moaned softly. Narancia continued to bounce on Fugo's cock, eliciting groans from the both of them as Fugo quickly stroked Narancia in an attempt to pay him back for the pleasure he was receiving.

Soon enough, Fugo started to pick his pace up even more, thrusting out of sync with Narancia as sweat started to drip down his forehead. Narancia grinned and dug his nails into Fugo's shoulders as he could tell that they were both close. Narancia cleared his throat and chuckled as he got a great idea all of a sudden.

"Are you close, you __dirty freak?__" Fugo groaned and bit his lip at Narancia's words, nodding quickly as he thrusted faster. Narancia grinned again and bounced harder, trying to get as much out of Fugo as he could.

"Go on then, __cum for me__. Cum inside me, Panna. I know you want to… let's make a __mess, __shall we~?" Narancia chuckled softly again as he pushed down a little harder, clenching and squeezing at Fugo.

Fugo could barely nod in approval before he groaned loudly, almost screaming out his moans as he exploded inside Narancia, cumming so deeply that a portion leaked out onto Fugo's lap and partially down onto the chair. Narancia came quickly after, releasing out onto Fugo's stomach and chest as their cum partially pooled together.

The two panted and took a moment to catch their breath before Narancia collapsed onto Fugo's chest, Fugo petting the top of Narancia's head as he came down from his orgasm. Fugo ran his finger across his chest, picking up a small amount of Narancia's cum and licking it up. Fugo tilted his head a little and licked around his mouth, slightly surprised at how it tasted.

_"___Pretty good, actually…__" Fugo thought for a moment before Narancia got back up, putting his hands on Fugo's chest with a smile on his face.

"Shower?", Narancia asked.

"Yeah, shower sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Narancia stretched out on the couch, yawning quietly and nuzzling into his husband's lap.

Narancia couldn't really remember what time it was at this point; probably at least 4AM? Everything felt muffled to him. His ears were tuning out the quiet sounds on the television set, as well as the passing traffic outside. He blinked a few times and reached over to his phone, turning the brightness down while checking the time. He found it to be way too early for him to wake up.

Narancia set his phone back down and shrugged. If he was up, he might as well eat something before he went back to bed. He slowly sat up, making sure not to make too much noise as he stood. He looked at Fugo, sleeping soundly on the couch, almost snoring as his hands tried to grip around a nonexistent Narancia in his sleep. Nara chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

The blanket he had wrapped around his waist slowly slipped off him as he stretched out again, grabbing a pack of ramen noodles off the shelf. He yawned again, cracking the window blinds open a little to see the sun just barely starting to come up. He remembered today was a Sunday; it might be nice to go for a walk tomorrow.

Or would it be later today? He doesn't care. Narancia ripped the bag open, being careful not to spill any noodles onto the floor as he set the bag on the table. He turned on the stove and reached over to the dish rack-

All the pans were dirty.

Fuck it, they're better dry anyway.

Narancia groans a little and opens the fridge, grabbing a soda and popping it open. This __really__ wouldn't help him get to sleep, but at this point, he just wants something to make up for the dry noodles.

After closing the fridge, Narancia moves over to the stove again, switching it off as he feels two soft hands wrap around his waist and pull him in tight. He smiles and leans his head back, listening to Fugo's soft breathing.

"Hey, babe." Fugo sounded a bit drowsy, but Narancia couldn't really blame him. Narancia reached his hand around to the back of Fugo's neck and scratched his neck softly, barely being able to mutter back a "hello" as his eyes grew heavy.

"What are you doing up so late?" Fugo giggled and coughed a little, putting his face in Narancia's hair.

Was he high?

And more importantly, what the fuck, why didn't Narancia get any?

Narancia smirks and responds half-heartily. "Just making some food. And __you__ didn't clean the dishes last night."

Fugo laughs and moves one of his hands to grip Narancia's. "Oh, sorry, Nari, I forgot… I'll do them later." Narancia softly sighs and can't stop himself from smirking.

"You always say that. And then it's 9 PM at night, and you forget, and then I do them." Fugo lifted Narancia's hand over his head and spun him around, Narancia giggling softly as Fugo leaned in, kissing him softly and smirking afterwards.

"Yeah, but I get them done __eventually__, it just takes a whil-" Fugo's excuse was cut off by Narancia kissing him again, gripping his hair slightly as he spoke. Narancia wore a small smirk on his face as he put a finger up to Fugo's mouth, shushing him for the time being.

"Just shut up already, god.." Fugo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Narancia's neck, enveloping him in yet another kiss before speaking again. "I'll do them as soon as I get up if you go back to sleep." Fugo put a hand on Narancia's back before lifting him up, another hand supporting his neck as he walked back to the couch.

"We both need sleep. And I promise I'll do them this time, okay?" Fugo laid Narancia down on the couch, laying down next to him as he put an arm over Narancia's shoulder.

"Mmm… fine. But if I wake up and there's a single dirty spot on any of the dishes, I will-"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I got it." For once, Fugo actually spoke with a clearer tone akin to his personality when he wasn't drowsy (and also probably high). Narancia pulled Fugo close again before shutting his eyes, hoping that Fugo would deliver on his promise before the two of them quickly fell asleep.

When Narancia woke up, Fugo was nowhere to be found. He sat up and saw a neat stack of dishes on the table, every one of them completely spotless. Additionally, there was a bowl of ramen sitting on the table next to it, with a note attached. Narancia picked it up and read it.

__Went to the store to get you a gift. =)__

Narancia grinned and picked up some noodles with the chopsticks he was given.

They were cold.

Well, one out of two ain't bad.


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: If you see an asterisk (*) next to the chapter title, that means that while it is still a Fugonara one-shot, it's set in another universe besides the main one. I'll also disclose the main universe that this story takes place in before it starts.****

****AU: Fusion****

Narancia finished off his soda and tossed it into the trash can, stretching out and yawning.

Opening the door to the outside again, Narancia wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over to Fugo doing some stretches on the lawn. He smirked and slowly walked over, cracking his knuckles as Fugo noticed him.

"Ah, Narancia. Ready to try again?" Fugo smiled and stood back up, leaning against a nearby tree as Narancia sighed. "This is the fourth time we've tried today, you really think it's gonna work?" Fugo tried to give a reassuring smile as he nodded.

"I think we've just been out of sync the past times. Trust me, if this doesn't work, then we'll give up for the day. Okay?" Narancia blew some hair out of his eyes and shrugged, gripping Fugo's hand and pulling him towards the center of the lawn.

"Sure. Let's get this over with."

Narancia and Fugo had been trying for the past several weeks to successfully fuse, with no luck so far. Narancia was seriously starting to doubt if this would work or not, since the only time they had seen it done before was with Abbacchio and Bruno's stands. And even __then,__ their physical bodies never merged, and the fusion didn't last longer than five minutes-

Fugo switching the radio on quickly snapped Narancia out of it, as he took five steps backwards and lifted his left leg up. He spun on his toe slightly and did a small jump, catching Fugo's hand with his own. They had practiced the dance a million times, and this would make a million and one.

Fugo quickly brought his hand over to Narancia's back, lifting him up as Narancia pointed his toes straight up to the sky. He put his hands on Fugo's shoulders and jumped, spreading himself open to let Fugo catch him out of the sky. Fugo did a few more spins before the music hit its peak.

The spins stopped as Narancia's eyes met his husband's, with the both of them crossing their fingers for good luck and kissing each other on the lips.

__Fourth time's the charm,__ Narancia thought.

A bright aura surrounded the two of them as their bodies began to swirl together, being enveloped in a white light as the ground slightly shook beneath them. They both closed their eyes, and felt themselves entering each other's mind, as usual.

The next time Narancia opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark green room, full of doors that assumedly led to different parts of Narancia's- or was it Fugo's?- brain. He looked around for a short minute before finding Fugo somewhere nearby, scratching his head in surprise.

Neither of them had seen this before- they assumed that this was what was supposed to happen when you fused, but the fusion had never actually gotten to that point. Narancia and Fugo both locked eyes for a short moment before everything faded to white.

A stranger woke up on the lawn, opening their eyes cautiously as bright signals flooded their brain. Yawning slightly, they stood up and looked around for a short minute, scratching their head and noticing that there was a little more hair than usual on top.

"Whoa."

The stranger coughed a little, clearing their throat as they felt two different voices almost speaking at the same time. They ran their hands down their body, checking for any inconsistencies until-

Oh.

They had four arms.

Cool.

The stranger smirked again, checking their face and feeling out a third eye, placed in the center of their forehead. Before looking for anything else, they ran to the house, sorting through shelves until they found a mirror to look in.

The stranger had inherited Narancia's longer, blacker hair, and Fugo's white coloring, along with the messiness of Narancia's hair. It was long and untamed, running down the length of their arms. Additionally, opening their mouth instantly caused a scare as they noticed that they had __double__ the teeth that they usually had.

And they were sharp.

__Really__ sharp.

They pricked their finger on the sharp canine teeth, causing them to grunt quietly and look at their hand. A bright orange liquid, slightly neutralized by faint spots of red, leaked out of their finger as they shrugged.

"Red plus orange. Makes sense."

They scratched their chin as they wandered around the house a little more, hitting their head against the ceiling. That was something else the stranger didn't notice; they were __really__ tall, too. Measuring up against the ceiling fan, they had to at least be eight feet tall in their current state, maybe a little taller. Trying to sit in a chair was made nearly impossible, and when they tried to pick it up to move it somewhere else, the arms of the chair fell off.

The stranger made a note to themselves:

__Too strong. Too tall. Less muscle, probably.__

Wandering back outside, the stranger extended their left arm and stepped back in surprise when Aerosmith came flying out, materializing in an instant. As a test, they then put out their right arm and wasn't too surprised to see Purple Haze materialize. They expected the stands to be fused as one, but having both is pretty dope.

Wait- why were they saying dope? Is that Narancia's side of the body? Everything feels hot. Why is it so hot all of a sudden? And are we falling over? Yep, we're falling over. We're on the ground now. Still really, really hot. Now it's cold. Everything is so cold.

Yup, we're unfusing.

The stranger grunted as their chest split open with white light, causing their entire being to discombobulate as Narancia and Fugo were forced apart. Narancia fell flat on his face, while Fugo was able to catch himself with his hands. Narancia groaned slightly as the two of them sat up.

"Oww… I think I really broke something that time."

Narancia whined slightly as Fugo got up and brushed himself off, quickly rushing over to Narancia to make sure he was okay. As the two of them got back up on their feet, Fugo checked his watch and chuckled.

"Hey, look at that. That one was almost a full five minutes." Narancia sighed again and shrugged, moving to go back inside.

"At least we didn't have three legs that time."

****This one was a lot of fun to write, mostly because I'm trying a different writing style, especially with this new AU. Lemme know if you'd like to see more from this AU because I would happily write a whole story about it!****

****Peace out****


	5. Chapter 5

Great.

It was happening again.

Narancia tossed and turned in his bed, blowing out a breath as he took a deep sigh and frowned a little. Today was the fifth day in a row that this __shit__ had happened to him. He turned over again and flipped his pillow, hoping that the cool side would help him sleep again.

Evidently, it did not.

Narancia groaned again after he spent a few minutes trying to lay back down again. He looked back over to his phone- __4:00 AM? Christ.__ He scoffed and pulled his sheets off, throwing them onto Fugo laying next to him. Narancia took a look over his husband and smiled softly.

"God, how do you sleep when it's so hot…?" Narancia frowned and looked down at himself and the obvious erection poking out of his pants.

__Oh, yeah, that's probably why.__

For the past week, Narancia has been waking up at random times of the night; two days ago, it was 1:00 AM, and yesterday it was 5:30. Most notably, besides the heat flashes, Narancia would constantly wake up with an erection.

This would occur even if him and Fugo had sex that night; it seemed basically impossible to deal with.

Well, it __seemed__ that way, until about three days ago.

Narancia reached into his sleepwear and slipped it down and off, freeing his dick into the air as he softly sighed. __Much better.__ He ran his hand over it softly, yawning a little. The most annoying part of all this was that Narancia __was __sleepy, but his body wouldn't let him go to sleep.

Especially after what he's been doing the past few days.

Narancia stretched out a little and turned over to Fugo. Fugo had pushed the sheets of their bed off of himself a long time ago, leaving his body easily visible to Narancia. He wore nothing but a loose pair of underwear to bed, and his defined chest made Narancia drool a little bit at first sight.

And, of course, he was flaccid.

"Yeah, of course he's not hard. He's not weird like me…" Narancia pouted again and ran his hand over Fugo's cheek, smiling as Fugo's mouth opened a little and he snored openly. Narancia put two fingers on Fugo's neck, checking his pulse. He had noticed Fugo's face had tensed up a few minutes ago, and his pulse was slightly accelerated, so perhaps if Narancia spoke just right-

"Hi there, baby."

And lo and behold, Fugo's heartbeat spiked again. He was dreaming. __How cute.__

Narancia ran his hand down Fugo's arm as Fugo tensed up a little bit, softly responding- assumedly, to the dream version of Narancia. "H-Hnn..? Narancia…" Narancia chuckled and put his thumb on Fugo's cheek, feeling the soft warmth as he smirked. In truth, watching Fugo sleep, completely unaware as to what was going on…

…made Narancia really, __really__ hard.

He had looked it up a few days ago- the term was somnophilia, or something. He really couldn't care less. Something was so thrilling, so __exciting__ about the possibility of his husband waking up at any moment. Fugo was naturally a heavy sleeper, so it made the entire situation much easier. For the past month, Narancia has been moving more and more up on his husband. The first week or so, it was just cuddling and sweet talking; Fugo talked about having some of the nicest dreams of his life the day after. The week after, Narancia began to work more on massaging his inner thighs, and the week after that, he had gone fully into practically jerking him off in his sleep.

He always loved the soft moans and fidgeting that Fugo would do in his sleep. Not to mention, the potential thrill of him waking up was always too much to pass up. Narancia couldn't properly go to sleep until he had at least done it once.

Although, over the past few days, Narancia had been getting himself off as well.

The previous few days, it was something small at first: after Fugo was confidently in his dream, Narancia would lightly grind up into him and jerk off until he came into a tissue, then go back to sleep. Recently, Narancia came up with an incredible idea to try on Fugo, and it was better now than never.

"Hey, honey… How are you doing, sweetheart?" __God, he was so hard now. __Narancia softly touched himself, rubbing circles around the head of his cock as he fought off the urge to rub into Fugo's side. Fugo smiled softly, which told Narancia that the dream was remarkably positive for a change. He was so ready to get started, but he had to make sure he was fully asleep first.

"Nnn... what are you doing here, Narancia?" Fugo put his hands up in the air a little bit, cupping them a little bit. Narancia laughed again as he sat up a little, straddling Fugo's waist a bit as he felt Fugo's heartbeat accelerate again as he gasped.

"Well, I got a little gift for you, you know…" __Oop, there it is.__ Narancia could feel Fugo's hardening cock pressing into his back, but he couldn't care less. All he was focused on was Fugo's soft pink lips, opening softly to speak to him.

"Mm? What kinda gift…?"

__Here we go.__

****Fugo's Dream****

Fugo awoke in a bed of flowers.

He looked around shortly: he was laying on a bunch of white and yellow flowers as he slowly stood up. "Huh, the flowers again. That's weird." Fugo was mostly able to control his dreams, besides the places where they took place. He distinctly remembered being in a large bed of flowers in each of them for the past week.

Most importantly, he remembered-

"Hi there, baby."

Fugo's breath caught in his throat a little bit as he turned around and stood up to find Narancia. He was wearing his original gear from back in the gang, which wasn't unusual- most of Fugo's dreams involve the gang in some way. Fugo smiled and responded. "A-Ah, Narancia!"

Narancia walked closer to him, holding something behind his back as he grinned and put his hand on Fugo's chest. "Hey, honey… How are you doing, sweetheart?" Fugo blushed and put his own hand over Narancia's warm palm.

"What are you even doing here, Narancia?" Fugo cupped Narancia's face in his hands and chuckled. Dream Narancia wasn't quite as good as the real thing, but it was certainly just as cute.

Narancia smirked devilishly before tackling Fugo to the ground playfully. Fugo grunted and laughed a little, and before he knew it, Narancia was sitting on his lap, riding his hips as he grinned.

__Oh, god, not now.__

Before he could realize it, Fugo had started to pop a boner under Narancia. Surprisingly, it felt __way better than usual__ rubbing up against Narancia's ass. As a matter of fact, it felt extremely realistic, nearly the exact same as the real thing.

"Well, I got a little gift for you, ya know…" Narancia rubbed the "gift" he was storing behind his hands as Fugo stuttered a little in embarrassment.

"U-Uh… what kinda gift…?"

Narancia smiled as he pulled out a freshly wrapped lollipop. It was colored red, and was supposedly strawberry flavored. Narancia grinned a little and chuckled. "I thought you might like something… __sweet__… Go on, touch it."

Fugo smiled and tilted his head a little. "F-For me, Narancia? W-Wow, thank you…" Fugo's hand reached out as he touched the lollipop.

__Here we go.__

****Back in the real world****

Narancia drooled a little as he sat on Fugo's lap. He was chewing his lip, unbelievably excited for what was about to come.

Narancia rubbed the head of his cock as he shifted forward, putting his dick directly in front of Fugo's face. "I-I thought you might like something… __sweet…__" Narancia could barely stifle a chuckle as he tilted his head back, feeling Fugo's soft breath on his cock.

Fugo would suck off Narancia all the time usually- if Narancia asked for it, he would probably pop a squat on the spot and swallow, too- but for some reason, this felt different.

And so much fucking better.

Maybe it was the forbidden thrill of fucking your husband __while he was asleep, __but everything about Fugo was so much better when he was asleep. Narancia wondered how far he could get Fugo to go.

"Go on, touch it."

Fugo smiled and licked his lips a little in anticipation of his treat- __oh my __**__**god**__**__, that's so hot-__ as his hand slowly reached out. "Nnnn… for me? T-Thank you…" Fugo reached out as his hand gripped Narancia's cock firmly.

__Oh god, that hits the spot.__

Narancia drooled again and tilted his head back, fighting off the urge to not bust his load on the spot. A thought ran through his mind quickly: __God, how close am I? __When he thought about it, he was already about to cum from Fugo's hand gripping his dick.

Fugo's other hand went over to Narancia's cockhead and gingerly rolled his thumb around it- probably taking the wrapper off of a lollipop in his dream- as he took a long sniff. Narancia shuddered a little at the feeling of cold air going over his genitals.

"Nnn… smells weird… but I'll try it."

__Oh, god, here we go.__

Fugo's mouth opened slightly as he guided Narancia's cock forward. Narancia shuddered, taking all of the willpower in his body to not moan as he inched closer and closer. When his cock finally touched Fugo's tongue, he couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he quivered.

Narancia freezed up a little in fear- did that wake him up? He had a thought to pull out of Fugo's glorious mouth, but he couldn't bring the willpower to do it as he simply waited in silence for Fugo's angry response.

A minute passed, then two. Fugo's expression tightened up again after a few moments, and he appeared to go back to his dream. Narancia confirmed this suspicion when he reached over to Fugo's neck and noticed his increased pulse.

And, of course, the sensation of Fugo's tongue wrapping around his dick.

Narancia couldn't help but thrust a little in Fugo's mouth as he held back his moan again. Fugo's grip tightened up as he kept licking and swallowing around the "lollipop", moving his hand up and down it slowly as he tasted something salty and slightly savory at the end.

Narancia's cockhead leaked a little bit of precum as he bit his lip, smiling as his cock pulsed in his husband's mouth. "God, honey, you look so good with a cock in your mouth like that…" Narancia spoke soft enough to not bother Fugo's dream as he kept sucking away.

Narancia wanted to grab his hair, pin him up and fuck his mouth __so bad__, but he had to hold off for fear of waking Fugo up. Fugo eventually pulled away, taking a small breath as he smiled. "Nnn… it's kinda salty for some reason… but I like it. Thanks, Nara…"

Narancia shakily laughed as he gave himself over to his husband. "Y-Yeah? You like it? Well, keep licking it… there's something special when you get to the end." Narancia chuckled a little at his own innuendo as Fugo subconsciously nodded and swallowed Narancia's nine-inch cock halfway yet again.

Narancia held back a lustful howl as he patiently thrusted in and out of Fugo's mouth, coming closer and closer to the precipice of his orgasm.

****Fugo's Dream****

Fugo smiled as he licked up and down the lollipop Narancia had gave him. When he had smelled it earlier, it smelled strangely of sweat, but Fugo put it out of his mind quickly. __Eh, it's a dream. Don't question it.__

What __really__ made Fugo confused was why the pink lollipop occasionally let out a small salty liquid, or why Narancia was being so weird about it.

Narancia was laying on his chest, smiling and quivering a little. Fugo looked up and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth to take a short breath. "Eh? Narancia, are you alright? You act like you're cold or something…"

Narancia shook his head and smiled. "Oh, nothing, hun… you just look good with that in your mouth." Fugo tilted his head a little in confusion, but shrugged anyway as he kept licking and sucking.

"Remember, Fugo… there's something special in the center of that lollipop. Keep going, and you'll find it…" __Okay, now this is kinda weird. __Fugo put his thoughts of worry aside as he kept licking.

Maybe there was something even better left when he was done.

****Back in the real world****

Narancia groaned and muttered sweet nothings as he kept thrusting softly.

It took all the willpower in the world to not bury his dick nine inches deep in Fugo's throat and practically choke him, but he stayed patient, pushing his cock further and further inside until Fugo was confidently holding all of it.

Narancia's tip dripped more precum as he groaned loudly again. He was so close now. All it would take is just a little bit more, and he would finally get there. His hips rocked into Fugo's mouth as he groaned again.

Throwing away the facade, he whispered softly as he spoke. "Fuck yeah, baby, that's it… just a little more and you can have your reward." He put his hands on the sides of Fugo's face as he kept getting closer. Of course, he couldn't cum in Fugo's mouth, much to his dismay. If he did, there's always the chance that Fugo could cough and choke on it and wake up.

Narancia fucked Fugo's face more forcefully as he got closer and closer, trying his best to not wake him up as he kept sliding in and out. Eventually, when he drew nearer and his groin clenched up with anticipation, his knees grew weak and his form got loose as he wildly thrusted in and out. Narancia wondered shortly on __how the hell he was still asleep after all this__.

Fugo's throat grew tighter as he choked up a bit in his sleep, but Narancia couldn't care less now. He was __so close__ now, all it would take it one more thrust angled right and-

__Fuck.__

Narancia groaned again as he deftly pulled out of Fugo's mouth. "A-Aaah, Fugo, I-I'm-!"

Normally, Narancia would have pulled himself away as he came into a tissue, to prevent any kind of mess or evidence that he was there.

However, in his haste, Narancia realized that the tissue box was placed far away from the bed tonight. He strained and groaned, trying to put a finger over his tip in some half-hearted attempt to stop himself from cumming before-

Too late.

Narancia's cum sprayed onto Fugo's face in large globs, first landing onto his cheek before falling onto his soft lips and a little into his eyes. Narancia groaned again as he rubbed his cock against Fugo's cheek, some of his excess semen reaching as high as into Fugo's hair. Narancia's legs started to shake a little as he kept cumming a full thirty seconds after it had started.

"I-I can't stop myself~!" Fugo's face was nearly covered before Narancia finally stopped, only small sputtering drops of cum dripping down onto his husband's chest. Narancia finally laid back and admired his work. Fugo's face was completely covered in cum, with a little falling down onto his neck and chest.

Narancia took his hand off of his cock finally, taking a deep breath and laying back in content before remembering-

__Oh, yeah, he's still hard.__

Narancia perked up a little as he felt Fugo's hard cock press into his behind, and he chuckled a little as he noticed it unattended. "Heh heh… looks like someone wants attention."

Fugo let out a soft groan- __I wonder what happened in his dream-__ as he twitched a little. "N-No, Narancia… don't sit there…" Narancia chuckled softly as he pulled back Fugo's underwear slowly. "Just watch, hun. I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Narancia ran his fingers slowly over Fugo's cock- __heh heh, his pubes are dyed white too-__ as he started to stroke his cock quickly. He probably didn't have a lot of time left before Fugo woke up, so he just wanted to make him cum and get it over with.

Besides, what kind of husband would he be to cum himself and not help his lover out a little bit?

Fugo twitched and moaned underneath Narancia, his cock stirring and twitching itself as Narancia picked up the pace. Eventually, after only about two minutes of jerking him off, Fugo let out a high-pitched moan as he came into Narancia's hand, strands of cum landing on Narancia as he chuckled softly. __That was fast.__

Narancia smirked and licked the cum off of his hand slowly, crawling off of Fugo as he looked over to the dresser, where the tissues were. He moved there quietly and pulled out a few, wiping off Fugo's face with them.

Yeah, as much as he'd like to have Fugo wake up with a cum-covered face, he realized it probably wouldn't be too great in the long run.

"Mm… did you like that, honey? I know I did." Narancia crawled back into bed after cleaning his husband's face, noticing that Fugo had quickly fallen back into his deep slumber, his heart rate slowing. "I hope I was able to help you sleep a little sounder… heh heh."

And so, Narancia pulled Fugo close to him, falling asleep soundly like nothing ever happened.

****The next morning****

To be honest, Fugo slept like a baby.

Fugo awoke fully rested and refreshed as he smiled softly, feeling Narancia curled up next to him. Neither of them were wearing any clothes- __did I put night wear on before I went to sleep?__

Actually, now that he thought about it, Fugo couldn't remember anything.

He remembered a few things vaguely about his dream that night- Narancia was there, and he gave him a lollipop. It tasted really good and realistic, except it was kinda salty sometimes. And Narancia seemed __really__ happy that he was tasting it. And afterwards-

Oh, yeah.

Fugo blushed deeply as he rose up out of bed.

Narancia jerked him off in the dream, as well.

Fugo felt his face- was it kinda sticky? Not to mention his throat was a little sore. Fugo got up and picked up the clock set on his dresser and took it into another room, not bothering to change into clothes as he headed for his computer room.

Fugo opened up the back of the clock and took out a small SD card inside- this clock had recorded all the events of the night before.

Fugo isn't stupid. He knows something's been happening while he's sleeping.

But __what __is it, exactly?  
Fugo inserted the card into his computer as he looked through the footage. Nothing super out of the ordinary- both of them tossed and turned in their sleep, Narancia got up around 2am to get some ice cream- __cute.__

That was, until Fugo reached around 4am in the recording.

There he was, sleeping like normal, but Narancia was anything but asleep. He laid there tossing and turning in his bed with an obvious hard on visible with the night vision camera. Fugo blushed again and watched on.

Then he noticed something.

Narancia- __real world Narancia, not the dream one-__ felt up on his backside while he was asleep, crawled up onto his waist, and-

Oh my god.

Fugo covered his mouth and flushed red. He watched as Narancia patiently face-fucked him as he slept, wondering how in the hell he slept through all of this beforehand. Fugo watched with a combination of both horniness and horror as Narancia pulled out and came all over his face, then jerked him off to Fugo's own climax. At least Narancia had the decency to clean him off before they went to bed.

Two thoughts went through Fugo's head- __do I scold him, or do I pretend like it never happened?__ It was __really weird, __in theory, getting his face practically split open like that. He __could__ bring it up, but then he would probably just make Nara upset, and __god it was actually really hot to be honest-__

Fugo mulled over what to do as he ran through the recording again.

"Well, I hope you had fun, Nara." Fugo smiled sheepishly. He'll bring it up to him later.

He hit the "save" button and created a copy of that specific part of the recording.

Fuck yeah, he would jerk off to that later.


End file.
